Black Apocalypse
by bleasebnice
Summary: World War III has left the human race in shambles, and the planet all but destroyed. The story followes Sebastian and Ciel in their mission to survive. SebaCiel [Haha, I'm never going to update this!]
1. Prologue

The sun no longer sat in blue skies, no longer with white cotton clouds lazily drifting by. Instead the skies are grey, filled with darkened clouds and a small white sun that rarely peeks through. The days are cold, the nights worse, dropping as low as -15F on average. Building toppled over, rubble littered through the streets barren and devoid of life. Devastation is all there is anymore.

People had began calling it World War III though after the fact it became know as the Dead War. Everyone was fighting, allies turned to enemies and men turned to monsters. The human race reduced to their most basic instincts. People were rioting and others bunkering down, the war was relatively short compared to the past, lasting only eight months before a stop. Oceans were bombed causing tsunamis, rockets that painted the skies black and blocked out the sun, followed by missiles that polluted the air with sickness. Few survived the attacks and those who did soon succumb to the sickness in the air. It had been said before human extinction would most likely not come from the skies in the form of dying sun or little green men but instead by anthropogenic* causes, The Dead War only furthering that statement.

At the time Sebastian was a college student. He had a nice life, never complained, excelled in anything he did, not bad with the ladies, overall he was happy. When the war began everything fell, of course that was to be expected. He and his family bunkered down with a few others near by for the duration of the war, after the attacks ended they waited a month before moving out and surveying the damage.

Sickness took his family and the others that they traveled with left him without a word. Surviving alone was no easy matter, decisions had to be made. At first he stayed within the bunker—hopeless, and without direction. The radio barely worked at this time fading in and out of focus, but when information could be gleaned it was important. One day as he listened the fuzz cleared, there was a a refugee center working on cures and such in need of anyone that could come to help. That was all he needed to hear, Sebastian packed what he had then went on his way, in hopes for better.

*Anthropogenic- By human cause


	2. Chapter 1

It was a long trip to put it lightly, further than he could brave on foot, he needed a car. Sebastian's family didn't own a car, as they strongly believed in public transport and its benefits for the environment. This left his only option to hijack one. It didn't matter anymore the government had fallen and the owner of the car was more than likely dead.

The roads were cluttered with rubble, especially in the cities he passed but nothing insurmountable until he reach Clearwater City. A whole building had fallen, blocking the direct path, all other roads leading to where he needed blocked similarly. As the night crept into the sky, he resigned and came to accept the fact— he'd have to stop until morning, then clear the pathway.

He brought the stolen car to a stop by the mound of rubble that blocked it's way and parked. Before opening the door Sebastian, prepared for the biting cold and pulled his jacket tighter to his body then opened the door. The cold wind slammed harshly against him sending shivers down his spine and his hair on end. His first job was to make sure there wasn't more rubble that would prove problematic beyond the point at hand. He began to scale the steep rubble when he heard a soft whimper coming from the mound.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked unsure of what he heard. He proceeded to lower himself back to the ground repeating himself again louder, "Hello?" This time he heard a weak attempt at words from under the rocks and began searching for the source. He couldn't understand what the person was saying, the voice was weak and drowned out by the wind, but it was present and that's all he needed. Between the rocks of the rubble he saw a small boy sitting curled together one arm laying lazily at his side the other covering his head, some how he had survived in the shelter created around him by the rubble. Lucky, but it would also prove difficult to remove considering if the wrong piece was taken away too soon everything could fall.

"Alright- I can see you, listen if your going to get out you're going to have to listen to what I say. Got it?" Sebastian could see a slight nod from the boy, then processed to talk, "Are you injured?" Again the boy gave a slight nod, "Could you move if necessary?" This time he was answered with a small voice, "My ankle's stuck."

"Okay." He whispered the word to himself a few more time contemplating the best way to approach the situation, "What's it stuck under?"

"The rock above me."

"How?"

"What?"

"How is it stuck? Is the rock crushing your ankle?"

"No, there's a smaller rock tiling it. My foot's caught in the gap."

"Could you move if that was lifted?"

"Not far."

With that he stood up from his crouching position and surveyed the structure. There was a long rock, previously part of a wall leaning, the width steeply slanted downwards, the length slightly tilted from the ground. The piece of wall was leaning against fallen brick fragments and miscellaneous building materials. Once he formed his plan he crouched back down to the level of the boy and began, "I'm going to try and take away as much as I can from the front. When I finish that I'm going to push the piece on the top up, the second I lift it I want you get out. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

With that Sebastian began to remove what he could from the front of the pile with out unbalancing the top cover. Once he did that he walked around to the raised end of the tilt and positioned his shoulder under it ready to lift.

"Are you ready?" He yelled loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Yes." The sound was barely audible but enough. He began to lift the rock, pain shooting through him, he could only lift the piece a few inches before feeling his arms cries to let go and drop the rock. He let out a short cry then yelled, "Hurry!" The boy pulled his ankle free and pushed through the small exit that was made. The moment Sebastian saw the boy free he dropped the rubble and stumbled back in exhaustion. Through heavy breaths he managed to say, "Are you alright?" With that he looked over the boy. He was now cradling his arm but gave a nod in response. As soon as Sebastian caught his breath he got up and made his way over and crouched down in front of where the boy was seated.

"What's with the surgical mask?" The boy asked his voice shaken and weak.

"What-" Sebastian stammered, forgetting himself of the mask, "It's to prevent airborne disease. Whatever they put in the air wasn't nice. How's your ankle?"

"It hurts. What w-"

"Can you move it?"

"Yes. What were you sayi-"

"The disease right?" Sebastian left a short pause for objection then continued to inspect his ankle, "It's a nasty thing, weakens the body, starts the decaying process while you're still alive. Highly contagious when it's rooted in a host... Your ankle's fine sprained at most. Before I do anymore we should get inside. Do you remember your name?"

The man's last statement caught the boy off guard, of course he knew his name, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't think of it. He didn't know his own name, he searched through his mind, nothing, he couldn't remember his age, name, date of birth, he didn't know his family, or if he had a family at that, he knew nothing besides the attacks.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked noticing the confusion on his face.

"No... I don't know." His words were slurred together. Obvious concern was vivid on Sebastian's face, but he didn't say anything to support that. Instead he stood up and and spoke emotionlessly, "I'll see if there's anywhere to set camp."

With that he walked off and began down the street looking into each building until he stopped outside of a low building. The boy couldn't make out the sign from the distance he was seated and instead watched the man as he picked up a rock and broke the window of the building. The movement seemed graceful, practiced— "How often had this man broken into a store? I don't trust him. Why would he help me in the first place? It would of been easier to leave someone injured. Why is he not out of the building yet? Was there someone already there?" His thoughts felt fuzzy and distant, his whole body ached and shivered. "How long was I under there? It couldn't of been too long... It felt like days but that's impossible."

"Hey- you still with me here?" The voice broke him out of his haze and gave a slight nod.

"Right, there's a convince store up ahead, it's been looted but there's enough. Can you walk?"

He didn't want to depend on this man anymore than he had to. He began to lift himself from the ground carful to avoid pressure on his ankle or any contact with his injured arm. The second he moved his head forwards his vision was clouded with black dots, he felt himself lose consciousness and black surrounded him.


	3. Chapter 2

When the boy awoke his head was pounding, light seemed like the enemy to his eyes only worsening his head. He squinted attempting to block out the light and let out a low groan, alerting the man.

"You're awake?" His tone quick and business-like.

"Yes." His voice was groggy from sleep.

"Does the name Ciel Phantomhive sound familiar?"

"No." This time he was more awake and began sitting up slowly and surveying the area fidgeting with the newly placed surgical mask. He was on the floor covered by a blanket. His arm was put in a make-shift sling and his jacket was missing. No longer with its warm he pulled the blankets around him.

"It's your name," This time the man's voice was muffled by the sound of food as he walked around the shelf placing himself in the boy's line of view, eating what looked to be a granola bar. "and I'm Sebastian. You're generally suppose to eat warm foods when you have a concussion but we don't have that luxury right now. Most of the food is spoiled back there. Not to mention most of the the canned goods and other good stuff has already been taken so all we have at the moment is this." He said gesturing to the granola bar in his hand. All the information bounced around in his head, thoughts mixed together in a confusing mess, "Wait... Who am I?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"And you're-"

"Sebastian Michaelis"

"Right... What happened to my arm?"

"You dislocated your shoulder."

"How long does it have to stay in a sling?"

"About a month, give or take. You should still be able to move it, just not above or behind you. "

"My head-"

"A concussion, give it time."

"How do you know so much about this?" This time his voice adopted an accusatory tone, catching Sebastian off guard. Sebastian dropped his quick know-it-all tone and simply stated, "I was in Med school."

"Where's my jacket?"

"Here." He said lightly,

pulling it off a shelf and handing it down to him. "Asthma inhaler, college ID and your phone. Nothing interesting- unless you can unlock your phone."

Ciel looked took the jacket and sifted through the pockets, finding the same three items Sebastian had said. He took extra time to inspect the identification card, staring at the face of the boy on it. The boy was young— still a child, he hadn't felt like a child. The whole face seemed off, it didn't feel like it was his. It felt like a picture of someone he hadn't seen in years and couldn't place the name of. He held the phone up to eye level examining himself in the reflection then looking back at the card. The faces were similar, the card showed a child's face and the reflection showed the same face but sunken and scrapped. Both faces shared the same distinct feature, an eyepatch. He put the card down and with a trembling hand pulled down the eyepatch and let it fall down around his neck. When he looked back he saw a different face, something that would appear in nightmares. The eyepatch had covered the hole where his eye had been, he could faintly see inside the socket though the tinted reflection, scars covered by hair appearing to be scratches leading to the socket. The sight was horrible, his whole body revolted against it. He dropped the phone, his stomach lurched, his breathing became frantic, his heart raced threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Ciel, the inhaler."

The boy grabbed the inhaler and breathed in the medicine, slowly calming himself down. He wanted to know what happened, to him, to his eye- who was he?

"W-What happened to it? Wha-what did this?" Ciel asked through ragged breaths, his voice heavy with fear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know, the scratch marks look human but I can't say for certain. All I can tell is that it wasn't recently. The scarring has faded quite a bit so I would say whatever happened happened years ago. It's probably best not to dwell on it." Ciel hadn't noticed when he had crouched down to his level, or for that matter when he began to re-tie the eyepatch. He had only know the man for less than an hour while conscious and already depended so much on him. This did not sit well— entrusting so much to a stranger.

"Here, you should drink something." He said, standing up and handing down a bottle of water. Ciel was with no doubt in need but refused no less.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would of done it. You need to drink something."

This time Ciel accepted to bottle, but refused to meet the gaze of the man instead looking straight ahead.

His whole body ached. The searing pain in his head only faded mildly as the day pushed on. The sky darkened followed by the fierce cold, the multiple blankets and jacket did nothing to help the pressing weight on his chest. Though as time wore on he soon fell asleep.


End file.
